Scarred for Life
by PinkSweets14
Summary: Kaito is, what most would call, a 'rebel'. After some serious trouble involving his old school and a lighter, his parents have packed him up and sent him off to Crypton High, a boarding school. He doesn't plan to stop his rebellious ways. But what happens when he meets Luka, the mute girl? "Everyone has scars. Some are just better at hiding them than others."
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1**

I was nervous. There was no denying that I was nervous. But who can blame me? Have you ever gone away from home to a boarding school, where you had no say in whether you wanted go or not? No, didn't think so.

Guess I should elaborate. My name is Kaito Shion. And due to some... Misadventures in my old school last year, my parents decided to get rid of me and shove me off to a boarding school. I learned about this the night before I was leaving. Now I was going to be living in a mixed dorm with 9 other people; 3 boys and 6 girls. And I wasn't looking forward to it.

The bus dropped me off in front of the dormitories. Yeah, my parents couldn't even drop me to the new school. They really didn't care.

I walked up to the front door of the dorms. There was a map showing the different rooms. My bag was really weighing me down so I decided to bring it up before anything else. I was in dorm V-03 which meant there was three flights of stairs until I reached my dorm. Goodie.

After dragging the suitcase up countless steps, I finally got to the room. I opened the door slowly, waiting to be greeted by a bunch of geeks and nerds. Instead, I was greeted by a small fight scene. A boy with silver hair was being pinned to the ground by a boy with blond hair tied up in a small ponytail. Everyone else was just watching. As if they were discussing what to eat instead of wrestling. Eventually one of them, a girl with cherry red hair, blew a loud whistle.

"3 minutes, 45 seconds! New record!" she squealed. Blondie got off of Silver and helped him up. Silver smirked and patted Blondie on the back.

"You're getting better. Slowly but surely," he said, snickering a little. Blondie rolled his eyes and huffed, a smile visible on his face. I guess I got put in a dorm full of weirdos.

"Hey look! It's the newcomer! Everyone, we need to say hi and introduce ourselves and bring him to the darkside!" A loud, high-piched voice announced my arrival. As if trained by the army or something, everyone in the dorms came out from their cubicles and stood in front of me, staring and taking in my appearance. I felt like a caged in animal. A girl with long teal hair tied back in two ponytails came out from the crowd and held out her hand.

"Hiya! I'm Miku Hatsune. What's your name?" she asked, smiling sweetly.

"Kaito. Kaito Shion," I replied, shaking her hand and giving her my own smile. She gestured to everyone and nudged me forward, silently telling me to introduce myself. It was awkward, walking up to everyone, shaking their hands like I was royalty or at one of those fancy meetings.

The first two people were Blondie and a girl version of him. Their names were Rin and Len and, strangely enough, they weren't related. I then met Silver and the girl who blew the whistle. Piko and Miki. I then met Gakupo and Gumi. I thought Gakupo was a girl at first but then he spoke. I would be sharing a cubicle with him so I better not make that mistake again. The last two, a girl with short brown hair and a girl with long pink hair. The girl with brown hair was holding the other's hand and both were grinning. I approached them slowly, going through the same ritual I had gone through with everyone else.

"Hi, I'm Kaito. I'm staying in the dorm with you."

The brown haired girl, smiled broadly and held out her free hand. "I'm Meiko Sakine and this is Luka Megurine!"

The pink haired girl, Luka, smiled shyly, covering half of her face with Meiko's arm, and gave me a small wave. I gave her a small wave back.

"So, what age are you two?" I asked. So far, everyone was 16.

"We're 16. Luka's going to turn 17 in a few months though, isn't that right sweetie?"

Luka nodded, looking down at the ground. I wondered why she wasn't speaking to me. Was she shy? Did I intimitate her? I honestly wouldn't blame her if she was intimitated. I forgot to take out my tongue piercing and it kept clicking against my teeth. I also had a bit of a permenant glare etched into my face.

Gakupo came up behind me and slapped me on the back. "Come on, I'll show you to our cubicle. It's the only spare bed. Miku stays with Gumi, Rin with Miki, Piko with Len and Meiko with Luka. I've always been on my own."

I nodded and followed him down the hall. Our cubicle was small, two beds on either side and a wardrobe. I flung the suitcase on the bed and sat down, running my hands through my hair. I was wrecked.

"So, why you get dumped here?" he asked suddenly.

"Huh?"

Gakupo rolled his eyes. "No parent sends their child to a boarding school out of love and affection. So, why you get dumped here?"

"Oh. I went through a bit of a... rebellious stage. Hanged out with the wrong people, flunked school and a few other things. Mom and Pops decided to be shot of me while they work on a 'scientific breakthrough'. Can't afford to have a rebellious child." I sighed and leant against the wall, clicking the piercing off of the roof of my mouth.

Gakupo grinned a little. "I think we're going to be pals, Kaito." With that, he got up and left, leaving me on my own. Shortly after he left, Miku's head popped around the wall.

"Hey Kaito, we're leaving for the Ringu in a moment, wanna come?"

I shrugged and stood up. "Sure, don't see why not."

She giggled and skipped out of the room. Was she always this happy and excited?

Following her, I walked into the large open space part of our dorm, right in front of the door. Everyone was already there. We left for the Ringu. Miku smiled and linked her arm through mine, chatting aimlessly. I nodded absentmindedly, not paying any attention. She talked too much. Speaking of talking too much...

I craned my neck to try and see Luka. I finally caught sight of her and Meiko at the back. Meiko was talking, waving her arms around to emphasise some point. Luka was smiling and, from what I can assume, laughing. I wasn't sure because there was no sound coming from her. But she was smiling broadly and her shoulders were shaking. I wriggled my arm out of Miku's slyly while she was distracted and fell back a little so I could try and pick up some of their conversation.

"So Luka, are you still going to dancing lessons?"

Silence.

"That's good, I bet you're great!"

Silence.

"You'll have to put on a show for us sometime. I'll sing!"

Silence. Did this girl ever speak?


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

It's hard being a twin. You get mistaken for each other, called the wrong name, given the wrong gifts, expected to do the wrong chores, anything really. It's even _harder _to be a twin when your double happens to be a girl. It goes from awkward to down right insulting when someone runs up to you, exclaiming: "Kaiko, Kaiko! Lookie here!" You have to gesture to your flat chest and say, rudely, "Do I _look _like a chick?!"

I'm bringing this up because, as I walked into the Ringu, a thought hit me. Here, no one knows who Kaiko is or even that I have a twin. I can finally be my own person, stepping away from the goody-goody two shoes persona my sister set up for us both.

I watch as my dorm start to wander off, conversing with people they clearly know. I decided to take this golden oppurtunity to slip behind the wall and have a ciggy.

When I was out of sight of all authority, I pulled out the pack of Merits from my jeans pocket, a lighter from my jacket and lit it. I brought it to my lips and took a good, long draw. It was like being transported to a world where silent girls, squeaky voice annoying girls and roomates who look like girls didn't exist.

"Hey, lookie, lookie. New meat, eh? What you doin' 'round this part of town?"

A loud voice interupted my peace. I let out a long sigh and turned around. Six people; three guys, two girls; stood in front of me, smirking until they caught sight of the cigarette, glare and three earpiercings. What can I say, you gotta look the part.

One was a boy with light pink hair and a black beanie pulled over it. He was wearing a shaggy looking shirt and hit tie was tied loosely around his neck. A pair of ripped (I use this word lightly. The correct term would be tattered) jeans showed that he thought he was boss.

The next was a boy with brown hair and red streaks put through it. He was wearing a choke chain, ripped black t-shirt, red leather jacket, biker boots and pants.

The last boy had long silver hair tied up in a filmsy ponytail and piecing red eyes. He was either really stoned or really pale, take your pick. He was wearing a gray shirt, a piece of cloth (I can't even bring myself to call it a tie) around his neck and a pair of pants that I suspect were stolen one of his father's business suits.

The three girls, now they were something to look at. One had long blonde hair that fell way past her waist and aqua blue eyes. Her clothes... They're kinda hard to describe, mostly cause I'm still not sure if they even were clothes or pieces of cloth she sewed on to her body.

The next also had long blonde hair but she tied it up in a ponytail on one side of her head. She had light yellow eyes, like a lioness's. She was wearing a shirt where the sleeves had been ripped off and its buttons low so it showed a _lot _of cleavage. She was also wearing a really short skirt. Unlike Miku, she wasn't wearing tights underneath.

The last girl had long silver hair tied up in a high pony. She was wearing a shirt where the sleeves and the end had been ripped off so it showed off her pale skin and flat stomach. Her trousers reached down to her ankles, mostly because she had pulled them down quite low.

The girl with her hair down walked over and walked around in a circle, inspecting me. Why is it that every single rebel group always gets the hot girl to circle around their new find. I guess it's to see how they react. I've been through this process two or three times, so I remained still. The only movement I made was bringing the cigarette back up to my mouth every now and again.

Finally, when she was done, she walked back to the guy in the beanie and whispered in his ear. A small grin spread across his face and he walked up to me. He held out his hand and offered my a kind of evil looking smile.

"You're lucky kid. We're gonna let you hang with us."

"Ooh, lucky me," I said, sarcastically. The dude with the choke chain snorted and I smirked. Guess I said the right thing.

Beanie laughed and clapped me on the shoulder. "I like you, kid! I think we'll get on grand!"

I crossed my arms and raised an eyebrow. "My name's not 'kid'. I'm probably older than you anyway."

"So what _is _your name?"

"Kaito."

Beanie nodded and then introduced everyone to me. "That's Rook, Dell, Lily, Neru, Haku and I'm Yuma." The process was much easier than having to go up to everyone and shake their hands.

Yuma sat down on the ground and leant against the wall. The rest of them sat in a circle around him, so I did to. Yuma sighed and turned to me.

"You got a fag, Kaito? Thought I saw you one..."

I threw out the pack of Merits and lighter into the middle of the circle. Everyone grabbed one and passed the lighter around. I got it back and popped it back into my pocket, taking another breath from my cigarette.

"So, why you here?" asked Rook, the same question Gakupo asked me earlier. But, I decided I'd tell this lot the exaggerated version.

"I set my old school on fire. Whole place went up in smokes."

Lily, who was sitting beside me, let out a long whistle. "A budding arsonist, huh? Hot," she said, shuffling that bit closer to me.

Neru rolled her eyes at her behaviour. "You're such a slut, Lily." In all honesty though, Neru couldn't say much with her ridiculously short skirt and low cut skirt.

Lily stuck out her tongue, shuffling even closer to me. "Oh come on, Ner. The only people here in a steady relationship are Dell and Haku," she said, jerking her eyes in the direction of the two silvers. Haku was sitting on Dell's lap, taking breaths from his ciggy, even though she had her own in her own hand.

After awhile, Rook and Yuma started talking to each other about a party they had attended last weekend and Neru started texting on her phone. Lily was running her hand up and down my leg but I ignored her; I knew she was trying to get a reaction. Wasn't like it was the first time someone tried to flirt with me.

Eventually, she got fed up of my leg and decided my arm would be a better approach. I felt her run her hand back and forth over my bicep.

"Wow, you work out Kaito?" she said, looking at me with half-lidded eyes.

I shrugged. "Little. Helps when you're trying to escape from a burning school."

She nodded and managed to slide herself up onto my lap. Her arms snaked around my neck as she examined my face. Once again, wasn't the first time someone did this to me. I wrapped my arms around her waist and pulled her closer.

"Wanna tell me about your arsonist attack?" she whispered.

I shrugged again. "Sure, why not?"


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

I stayed with my new 'friends' for most of the day. When the bell rang to go back to your dorms, we didn't move. When it rang to go to dinner, we didn't move. It wasn't until it rang to go to bed, at 22:00, that everyone stood up and left. Honestly, I was relieved. Lily would not leave me alone. It was getting hard to play the silent, hard-to-get type. But who finds someone who caves in like that attractive? No one!

I walked into the dorm, tired. I was kinda expecting (hoping might be a better word) that everyone would be asleep. But, when I walked in, that was not the case.

The dorm, you see, has a large open area. Then, there is a hallway to the right which has a selction of doors, each one leading to a cubicle. The hallway to the left leads to the bathrooms. In your cubicle, there are two beds, a wardrobe and a bedside locker.

In the large open area, Miku, Gumi, Rin, Miki, Meiko and Luka were dancing. They were all dressed in their pyjamas and had music on at full blast. Miku, Rin, Gumi and Miki all held hands and spun around in a circle around Meiko and Luka. Meiko was jumping and wiggling. Luka, however, was full out dancing. She would spin, jump, sway and bend in a professional manner, 100% sure of what she was doing.

I walked over to Gakupo, who was leaning against the wall. He looked over and grinned at me.

"See you've seen the little dancers, huh?"

I nodded and looked back to the six dancing girls. They were all smiling and giggling. "Do they do this every night?" I asked Gakupo.

He nodded. "Yep. No one complains, they're all pretty good dancers. Lukanna's the best though. She just haves that oopmh that the others lack."

I nodded again and looked back at the Luka. She stopped dancing profesionally and grabbed Meiko's hands, jumping up and down with her. Her blue eyes were sparkling with joy. The song ended and all the girls clapped while Meiko struck an awful pose. Luka hugged her and they walked back to their cubicle, linking.

Gakupo nudged me in the arm with his elbow. This endevor was how I came to learn Gakupo has pointy elbows. "Ow! Dude, your elbows are _really _sharp!"

Gakupo chuckled sheepishly. "Sorry. Anyway, you better get changed for bed. You're the only one who isn't and lights go out at half eleven."

I looked down at my clothes to find I was still wearing the white t-shirt, black jacket, jeans and scrubby looking trainers. I then looked at Gakupo and smirked. He was wearing pyjamas with little eggplants all over them. He noticed my grin and tried to cover himself.

"H-Hey, they were the only clean ones I had! My others are 10 times more manly, I swear!"

I snorted and walked past him, into my cubicle. I took off my jacket, shoes and t-shirt and flopped down on the bed, turned to face the ceiling and closed my eyes. You know, when I came here, I thought it was going to be awful. But now, maybe it won't be so bad. I mean, I got a fun roommate, cool bunch of friends and a girl who follows me like a lost puppy. What's not to be happy about?

_Classes. Teachers. Grades. Parents' Expectations. Sister's Illness._

I pushed away the annoying little voice of truth. Well, _besides _all of those valubable things, what's not to be happy about?... Who am I kidding? It's going to be the same deal here, as it was there. I could still remember the day, that I think, they decided to send me to boarding school.

* * *

_"Kaito! Please come into the kitchen!"_

_I sighed irratably and walked slowly into the kitchen, slouching my shoulders and dragging my feet. I waited for the snap from my father._

_"Stand up straight, boy!"_

_Yep, there it was. I looked up to find my parents sitting at the table. Mom had her hair tied up in a bun and was wearing a white sundress. Dad was wearing a shirt and his best jeans. They wanted something from me. I knew they wanted something from me. I sat at the table, eyeing them suspiciously._

_Mom folded her hands on top of each other and let out a sigh. "Kaito, as you know, your father and I have been having a bit of a breakthrough with our latest experiment. We think we can finally make your sister better."_

_I rolled my eyes and slouched in the chair. Oh, the amount of times I've heard that sentence! And so far, it's never worked._

_"But," she continued, "We need some blood and bone marrow samples. Now, Kaiko's aren't strong enough and you-"_

_"No."_

_"Huh?" She looked up from her hands and frowned at me. Dad's face started going red._

_"I said no. You're not taking blood or bone marrow or white blood cells or fucking anything from me! It's my body Mom! I'm sick of having to give you some of it so your precious Kaiko can live!"_

_"B-But your sister-"_

_"Can go fuck herself for all I care! It's always 'Kaiko this' and 'Kaiko that'! I'm just as precious as Kaiko! I'm just as special!" I knew tears were forming around my eyes. I knew it well._

_Suddenly, Dad's hand reached across the table and slapped me across the face. I heard Mom gasp but she didn't do anything. I clutched my cheek and looked up at my father._

_"You ungrateful brat! Is this all some kind of joke to you?! Your sister is dying, and you're not going to help her?!"_

_I stood up and glared codly at them. "Well, you're never going to be getting that blood from me now," I said and turned towards the door. I grabbed my jacket, cigarettes and lighter and left, ignoring my parents' calls._

* * *

I sighed deeply and opened my eyes, only to be met with clear azure ones. I let out a yelp and the eyes jumped away. I propped myself up on one elbow and glared at the perpetrator. Luka.

"What the hell?! What's wrong with you?" I spat. Okay, little harsh, but whatever. Luka winced, grabbing her shirt. She looked at me with pained eyes and pointed to my ear. I lifted a hand and ran it along my ear. I felt the three ear piercings.

"The ear piercings?" I asked her. She nodded and mimed taking them out. Just speak woman!

"I can't. Not without a mirror."

She pointed to herself and walked over beside my bed. Before I knew what she was doing, she knelt down and gently removed the piercings. She showed me them quickly and set them down on the bedside locker.

"Thank you," I said, half creeped out and half relieved I didn't have to sleep with those things in my ear.

Luka smiled sweetly. At that moment, Gakupo came through the door. He saw Luka and smiled at her.

"Hey Lukanna! Oh, here's your book back!" He fished under his pillow and came out with a old book. Luka grinned and took it from him, bowing. Gakupo ruffled her hair, laughing. She turned, gave me a small wave and left. I turned to lie on my stomach and buried my face in the pillow. Weird girl.

* * *

_Dear Diary,_

_I have to be really quiet because Meiko is snoring soundly. Literally, she's snoring. Anyways! Today, a new guy came into our dorm. He was kinda scary. He has shaggy blue hair and dark blue eyes. I guess he could be handsome. But then, he has this permanent glare. And a scary aura. And then there's the three earpiercings and tongue piercings. I saw him hide behind one of the walls while we were at the Ringu. Yuma, Rook, Dell, Haku, Neru and Lily hang out there. I know he'll make friends with them. I wonder if anyone has told him about me and my condition. I don't think so. He kept looking me in a way that screamed 'SPEAK WOMAN!' He'll find out soon enough. It's not like it's a secret anyway. Half the world knows..._

_Luka_

**I want two more reviews before I post the next chapter.**


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4**

I woke up early the next morning. Early, as in, 6:30 in the morning early. I tried to go back to sleep but couldn't. Instead, I got out of the bed, grabbed the uniform and walked down to the bathroom, careful not to wake anyone up.

There are no girl and boy bathrooms. There is one bathroom with the toilets and sinks. Then there are two seperate shower rooms, one for girls and one for boys. I guess they thought that sharing a place to shower was to risky, people could peek. But I've seen the shower rooms, and they are _rooms. _But, of course, sharing a toilet, that's fine, despite the fact that they're _cubicles_. God, figures.

There was no one in the bathroom when I walked in. Probably becuase it was six thirty in the morning. I let myself into a cubicle and got dressed quickly. The uniform was nothing fabulous, just a white shirt, pants and a black and navy stripy tie. I pulled my black hoodie over the shirt, loosened the tie, unbuttoned the top button of the shirt and walked out.

To my surprise, someone else was there. They were in front of the mirror, brushing their long, tangly pink hair. The person turned and azure eyes met with dark blue ones. It was Luka. She was dressed in her uniform: a white shirt, navy and black stripy tie and a skirt that cut just above her knees. She was wearing a black blazer over the shirt and some hideous black school loafers. I was just wearing some black sneakers.

Luka smiled slightly and turned back to face the mirror, but not fast enough for me to miss the look of panic that crossed her face. Why was she panicing?

I walked over and leant against the sink, watching her pull the hairbrush through her hair forcefully. There were loads of knots and the back was just a bunch of fluff really. Luka was having difficulty brushing the back, it was obvious. She was gritting her teeth, a look of determination on her face. I stood up and held my hand out. She looked at it, up at me and back at it, confusion on her face.

"Hand me the brush. I'll get the back," I mumbled, looking down at the ground. I was a little embarrased to be offering help. I looked up to see she was still looking at me with confusion. "Think of it as thanks. For last night," I added, referring to the earring incident.

Luka nodded and gave me the brush. I began brushing her hair. I knew to come down forcefully on the knots and then pick up that lock of hair and gently brush them out. I remember brushing Kaiko's hair when I was younger, tying it up in pigtails and putting clips in it. She very rarely had hair because of all the chemo so when she did, it was like a big celebration. I used to style it and she would put on fashion shows for Mom and Dad. I also remember never being given any credit for my hair styling.

I finished getting through the knots and pulled the brush through her long hair to smooth it out. Luka had more hair then Kaiko ever had. She never got past her shoulders before she went into a relapse and had to have chemo again, losing all of it.

I finally finished brushing Luka's hair, realising I did it all instead of just the back, which is what I said I would do. I gave her back the brush. Luka gave me a big smile, patted me on the shoulder and left. Nothing else, not even a thank you.

"Well, you're welcome!" I yelled after her, half sarcastic, half pissed off. I just cleared that girl's head of ten thousand knots, smoothed it out and brushed her _whole _head and she didn't even say a quick 'thank you'. Rude much?

I brushed my teeth quickly and walked back to my cubicle. People were starting to get up. I shoved the trousers and underpants I had worn to bed under the duvet and sat on the bed. Gakupo was still asleep. I smirked and picked up the pillow lying on my bed. I took aim and fired. It hit him square in the face.

"Wh-what?! I-I'm awake, I'm... Five more minutes..?"

I rolled my eyes and grabbed the pillow and whacked it off his head again. He jumped out of the bed and tripped, causing a big bang. He looked up at me with a glare. I shrugged it off and snickered at him.

"Everyone's getting up and I figured you'd need extra time to sort out that hair of yours," I said and walked out, swinging my school bag over my shoulder.

...

Afternoon class. Maths. It was so boring. I sat at my desk, listening to the teacher, Kiyoteru, ramble on about fractions. The dude looked as young, if not younger, than me. He insisted we call him Kiyoteru and he had a real baby face on him. And fractions?! Tell me, when am I going to have to know what an irregular fraction is in real life. Never!

"Now can someone tell me..."

I rested my head on my hand, drifting into a boredom coma. From the corner of my eye, I saw Meiko put her hand up to answer the question. Kiyoteru pointed at her and asked her to answer it. Meiko picked up a shred of paper on the desk and read it out.

"Sir, Luka says that it's equal to 7 and 5/8."

Oh ho ho. Luka says eh? Well then, why didn't Luka say it instead of getting Meiko to read it out? I leant back in the chair and waited for the teacher to tell Luka to speak up and say the answer herself. But he didn't.

"That's correct! Well done, Luka," he said and turned to write the answer on the board.

I was gobsmacked. My mouth was so wide that you could have parked a double-decker bus in it. I looked over at Luka to see her flush proudly. Meiko gave her a hug and then they continued to write down the notes on the board. Was I the only one with any sense?!

The bell rang for next class and everyone got up. I had Science but I knew Luka had English. I heard Meiko tell her so. I'm sure people wouldn't mind if I was, say, five minutes late?

I followed Luka down the hall and watched her split up from Meiko. I took that moment to strike. I reached out and grabbed her arm, forcing her into an empty classroom. When I was in there, I pinned her up against the wall, my arm pressed against her neck. Her eyes were wide and scared and her breathing was irregular.

"Why don't you speak, huh?!" I spat at her. Luka's eyebrows furrowed and she tried to wriggle away but I was too strong.

"You shy? Scared to? Well?! Tell me!" I yelled, pulling her forward and then pushing her back against the wall repeatedly. Tears were forming in her eyes, but I didn't care. Not until I heard her say something.

With tears flowing down her face, I saw her mouth try to form a word. But it took way too long. Her mouth quivered and started forming shapes that made no sense. She took a deep breath and tried again but everytime, her mouth would form irregular shapes and tremble. She stopped trying and hung her head. I lessened my grip on her and, at that moment, she pushed me hard and ran, a small trail of tears following her.

**Can I have four more reviwes before the next chapter? Thank you to everyone who did review the last chapter including:**

**-Kegi Springfield  
-Nerumi H  
-SoraNoFuyu  
-juju1994  
-Jade  
-karenanzora 90**


	5. Chapter 5

**WARNING! Contains drug use!**

**Chapter 5**

I sat in science, staring at the projection on the board. I stared at the red and white blood cells until they blurred. Who was I kidding? I wasn't concentrating. I was deep in thought.

Luka. When I cornered her and demanded she spoke, her mouth wouldn't stop shaking. I knew I hadn't put her in the most comfortable of positions but you think she would have said something. 'Help' or 'Stop'. But nothing. I could see her mouth trying to form those words. Non existing words that made no sense to anyone or anything. One side of her mouth had bent up into a half smile, while the other pulled out to side as far as it could go. Maybe she speaks German or French or some other forgein language? But then, why hadn't she said 'Nein' or 'Non' or something. It made no sense.

The bell rung and I stood up quickly, gathering all of my books. As I walked past my locker, I shoved them all in, messily and untidy. Psh, homework? Never heard of it.

I had another two hours to myself until dinner was served. I began walking to the Ringu, where the wall was. In my pocket was my lighter and another pack of Merits.

I had just reached the Ringu when someone shoved me to the ground. It caught me by surprise and I fell, hitting the side of my face against the gravel. I turned around, prepared to beat whoever pushed me up, and came face-to-face with Meiko. A very angry Meiko.

Meiko pounced on top of me, one hand grabbing my throat and the other slapping me back and forth across the face. "You. Stupid. Insensitive. Rude. Disgusting. Bastard!" she screamed. Each word was punctuated with a slap across the face.

"Do you have any idea what you did?!" she yelled, pulling me up off the ground, only to slam me back down again repeatedly. "Luka told me! She told me you tried to force her to speak. You dumb bastard! Do you know how insensitive that was?!" She was getting more and more aggravated with every sentence. Yes, I was aware that what I did wasn't heavenly, but did she really need to overreact this much?

"What are you talking about..?" I asked. She gasped at me and slapped me again.

"Luka can't speak to you fool! There's no way for her to!" she screamed. I was growing more and more confused, as well as more and more bruised.

"What are you talking about?"

"Luka's... Luka's... LUKA'S MUTE!"

Mute... Mute... Mute, as in, can't speak?! My memory flashed back to all those times I had met her. The first day, Meiko introduced both of them and their ages, even gave prompt to the fact that it was going to be her birthday soon. Then, on the way to the Ringu, Luka had been laughing, but no sound came out of her. The conversation with Meiko was very one-sided too, with Luka not answering. Then, when she came into the room to get something from Gakupo, she helped me take out the earrings but didn't tell me directly. The next morning, in the bathroom, she didn't say thank you to me. When I tried to force her to talk, her mouth contorted into strange shapes, not knowing how to form words... All because... she was mute?

As the truth dawned on me, my eyes widened and my mouth formed a small 'o'. Meiko glared at me and slapped me again. Jeez, this girl was aggresive.

"Oh, so now you feel bad?! Well, I bet that because she's mute, you think she's stupid, huh? Luka is one of the smartest people I have met! She's brilliant at English, Maths, History, a fantastic dancer, funny-"

"Wait, how do you know she's funny if she can't talk?" I was rewarded for that comment with a punch. Maybe it wasn't the best thing to say.

"She's also super kind and generous and... and... She's a great lip-syncer!" Meiko finished, crossing her arms and sitting proudly. Yes, she still hadn't moved and was sitting on top of me. She was heavy too!

"Meiko, that's great and all, but can you get off of me?" Meiko got up quickly and began to walk away but turned quickly to give me another glare.

"You better apologise to her, Kaito. If I find out that you didn't, it'll be a lot more painful next time." She walked off to the gardens, waving at Gumi and then following her. I picked myself up and brushed my shirt off before turning to walk around the wall. Yuma, Rook, Dell, Lily, Neru and Haku were all there already. Yuma looked up and grinned, waving me over. I walked over, hands in my pockets and deliberatly took a seat next to Neru, across from Lily. She looked at me, mouth agape, but closed it quickly and smirked, winking.

"Yo, Kaito. Look what Rook got his hands on," Yuma said, grinning. He pulled a plastic bag out of his packet and threw it in front of me. My breath caught in my throat when I saw the label. _'Cannibus'..._

"We got some joints too. You havin' some?"

Back at home, I could have said no. I would have said no. I was the boss, the big man around the block. People looked at me and quivered. Here, I was new meat. I couldn't be trusted. People looked at me and thought 'Doesn't he hang around with Yuma? Better stay clear of him.' But they're not quivering. Not yet anyway.

I wordlessly took the joint off of Yuma and opened the back of Hash. I took out some of the green powder and stuffed it into the top. Taking out my lighter, I lit the top. To anyone else, it looked like a cigarette. But I knew I was about to consume something worse. Something illegal.

My fingers trembled slightly as I brought the joint to my lips. My face held no expression but inside my heart was hammering and my brain was yelling 'No! No you dumbass!' But regardless I took a long draw and breathed out the smoke.

My lungs felt like they were on fire. I could taste the smoke, feel it drying up my mouth and throat. The taste was digusting and I went to cough, only to realise I had to look like I had done this before. I swallowed the cough, which only made my throat burn more, and took another draw. This one was ten times worse. I could practically feel my brain shutting down. My eyesight started to get foggy, my hearing dropped and everything went muffled. Through my fogginess, I managed to make out a smirking Yuma and a shocked Rook. Yuma stood up, gesturing for everyone to follow him. I couldn't move, my body wouldn't obey me. Lily turned, gave me one last look and followed Yuma. I closed my eyes and fell into a fatigued sleep.

...

When I woke up, I was still behind the wall. My vision had cleared up slightly and I felt like I should be able to move. I looked over and saw the burnt out joint, green smoke rising from it. I flicked away, cursing my stupidity under my breath. I tried to push myself up, but my legs felt like jelly. I wobbled on the, putting my hand on the wall for support. A wave of nausea came over me and I vomited. Disgusted by the smell, I tried to move quickly, tripping over my own feet.

I came in front of the dorms and realised the lights were off. I checked my watch quickly. 2:30. I cursed out loud and pushed the door open, running up three flights of stairs. I opened the door quickly and stumbled into the dorm. I felt my knees wobble underneath me and fell to the floor, my body worn from the run up the stairs. Instead of falling onto a cold, hard floor, someone caught me. They gasped under my weight and sank slowly to the ground. They gently flipped me over so I was facing the ceiling, lying on their lap. Kind, concerned eyes looked down on me. Whoever caught me looked so beautiful. Like an angel (that's the weed talking, not me). A gentle smile came over their face and they stood up, hauling me up too.

The angel wrapped their arm around my waist and took my arm and slung it over their shoulder. They walked slowly, making sure I could keep up. They opened the door to my room quietly and pulled me in. Setting me down on the bed, they picked up my legs and gently placed them on the bed, removing my shoes. They looked back up at me and smiled again. I watched the angel try to leave me, try to escape. I grabbed onto their hand quickly. Another small gasp.

"Please... Don't leave... I need someone to guide me..." I croaked, my throat still dry from that goddamn drug.

The angel cupped her hands around mine and smiled that beautiful, gentle smile. They walked back and leant beside me. They ruffled my hair slightly and leant against the dresser. I fell asleep, staring at the angel. The last thing I saw before I fell asleep was a pair of beautiful blue eyes.

**Thank you to reviewers:  
****-juju1994  
****-Ambokiko  
****-Standing Alone Still  
****-karenanzonra 90  
Can I get four more reviews before th next chapter?**


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6**

I woke up the next morning and the first thing I noticed was that Gakupo wasn't in his bed. In fact, the dorm was kinda quiet. I looked at my watch groggily and jumped out of the bed, cursing under my breath. I tripped over my feet and pulled the duvet down with me. I heard the door creak open and someone looked in.

"Dude, dude! Get back into the bed!" I looked up to see Gakupo glaring slightly at me. I tried to show him my watch and the time but, being on the floor, that was kind of difficult.

"It's half eight. School started half an hour ago," I croaked, my voice still hoarse from yesterday.

Gakupo picked up the duvet and flung it back onto the bed. He sat across from me and rested his arms on his legs, giving me a stern look. It reminded me of my own father's disappointed look, creepily enough.

"I was walking back from dinner when that blonde girl, Lily, runs up to me. She asks me if I'm Kaito's roommate, to which I reply with 'yes'. She then tells me that you were forced to take a drug to prove your worth to Yuma and past out. She told me a few side effects and said you should probably take today off. So, this morning, I went to the office and told them you had a virus and would be taking the day off. So you are."

He slapped his knees loudly and stood up. Just as he was about to leave, I called him back. He turned and raised an eyebrow in a questioning look.

"Gakupo... D-Do you belive in angels?" I asked hesitently. A smile spread across his face but it faded when he saw how serious I was.

"I don't know. I mean, I think they exist but I've never had the pleasure of meeting one. Why?"

I had to cough to clear my throat before I could continue. "Last night, when I stumbled into the dorm, someone was there. They caught me when I fell and helped me to my room. They also stayed with me when I fell asleep. But," I looked around, trying to find a clue of the angel's presence, "When I woke up they were gone."

Gakupo smiled and shrugged. "I dunno. Maybe you're just special."

"Or maybe I just decide to do drugs," I mumbled under my breath. Gakupo gave me a half-hearted wave and left, leaving me staring up at the ceiling.

I closed my eyes and tried to fall asleep. But I couldn't seem to drift off. My mind was plauged with thoughts and random info and I couldn't clear it. I was probably so high on drugs the previous night, I fell asleep quickly. I decided to get up and walk around the campus, see what I could spot.

I got dressed quickly; a blue t-shirt, faded jeans, old trainers and a darker blue hoodie; and walked out. I clicked the tongue piercing off the top of my mouth as I walked down the hallway, my hands in my pockets. But something made me stop in my tracks.

Sitting in the open area was Luka. She was lying on her stomach, sketching something with a pencil. One foot was up in the air and she had her head balanced on her hand. She wasn't dressed in her uniform. Instead, she was wearing a red top, black hoodie and black leggings. On her feet were red doc martens. Seeing her, I realised I hadn't apologised for my behaviour yesterday. I couldn't bring my mouth to move, couldn't force the words to come out. Is this what Luka felt like everytime she tried to speak?

It turns out, I didn't have to say anything because she sensed me first. She whipped around and her eyes landed on me. I didn't know if I expected her to cry or start hitting me like Meiko. I never could have expected what she did do. She smiled. She smiled sweetly at me and stood up, brushing herself off. I was in shock. Did she not remember what happened? Does muteness also cause amnesia? That's not possbile, is it?

I felt like I was about to burst as she stood there, rocking back on her toes and heels. Everything came out in a big long sentence. "Luka I'm so sorry and I didn't know and I didn't mean to and then Meiko came up and she told me and I felt so bad and then I didn't get to apologize and I'm soooo sooorrrryyyy! Please don't kill me or tell Meiko to, she already did enough damage when-"

I was cut off when she gently put her finger to my lips in a gesture of silence. I stopped talking and bit my lip, waiting for her reaction. She better not slap me, I just sacrificed all of my manliness. I mean, I think I squealed a bit when I said sorry.

Luka dropped her sketchbook on the floor. She smiled again before flinging herself at me, wrapping her arms around my neck and pulling me into a hug. She was quite a bit smaller than me so I had to bend down for her so she wouldn't be on her tippy-toes. I felt her nuzzle into my shoulder and tighten her arms. When she let go, she reached for the sketchbook and opened a page. I watched as she wrote something on the page and showed it to me.

_'Thanks, Mr. Kaito sir. I have had to apologise for not being able to talk a lot in my life but never has anyone apologised to me. I'm sorry for not being able to talk, Mr. Kaito.'_

I stared at the neat cursive writing and looked back up at Luka's face. She was positivly glowing.

"It's not your fault. You can't help it. My sister was very sick but it wasn't her fault either," I told her sternly. The pen began to move again. She turned the page to face me and smiled again.

_'Thank you for your kind words, Mr. Kaito but it's okay. I'm used to it. People usually get a bit annoyed when I don't tell them... Or get someone to tell them.'_

I nodded again. I remembered when Kaiko first went into school, she didn't tell anyone about her illness. She pretended she was normal. But, when she first went into relapse at eight, she was out for a month. She had to go through chemo and lost all of her hair. She went back in and told everyone she had gone a a wicked holiday to America and shaved her head for Shave or Dye. In fact, she told no one about her disease until middle school. She told me she wanted to start afresh, have people like her despite her illness. But when she told everyone, they avoided her like the black plague. She would hang around with me at lunch and we would climb the tree, eat our lunch and casts curses on everyone who was ever mean to her. Those were the days when I was 'the best brother ever in the whole wide universe!'

I turned my attention back to Luka. "So, why you not in school? You don't seem like the kind to ditch."

_'Oh no Mr. Kaito! I get every Wednesdays off! You see, every Wednesday is Social Day and it envolves a lot of talking. Due to my condition, I can't... Why are you not in school? I would return the statement of not looking the part to skip, but that would be lying Mr. Kaito. I hope you take no offence to that!'_

Her last sentence made me laugh. A small smile spread across her lips and she giggled silently.

"I take no offence at all! No, I'm sick. Uh, virus," I said, using the same excuse Gakupo gave to the office. I gave a small cough, trying to look convincing (and failing I'm sure).

_'Well, would you perhaps like to accompany me to the gardens, Mr. Kaito? I need to finish a sketch and I would enjoy some company.'_

I smiled and nodded. We left the dorms and walked out to the gardens together.

**Next chapter is a day with Luka. Five reviews to see it! Thank you to reviewers:**

**-Nerumi H  
****-Standing Alone Still  
****-Kegi Springfield  
****-Ambokiko  
****-doniLALALALALALALovesssssYOU  
****-luthor112**


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter 7**

I walked down the stairs and out of the dorms, following Luka. She was skipping in front of me, hugging her sketchbook tight to her chest. I couldn't help but notice how child-like she was. Meiko said she was 16, going on 17. My birthday was going to be that weekend. But here she was, skipping around like an eight year old.

We walked past the school and office and into the garden. I had never been in the gardens before. When I walked under the hedge gateway, I was astounded by the beauty of it. Each path was lined with a trimmed hedge, flowers were everywhere to be seen and the scent of lavender floated around in the air.

I stopped looking around to find Luka again. She was poking at a rose, gently feeling its petals. Her eyes grew soft and the child-like presence melted away and was replace with a mature one. She picked the rose from the hedge and began to walk away. She turned back, gave me a warm smile and beckoned me to follow her. I followed her to a bench, where she sat down and opened the book. She flipped through several pages before coming to an empty one.

"Can I have a look?" I asked. She looked over at me in shock, but hesitantly handed over the book. I flicked through the pages, examing all the pictures. A faint smile came to my face as a few sketches of her and the other girls in our dorm appeared. There was one with Meiko and her pulling funny faces, one with Miku and her building a sandcastle and laughing. One with Gumi and Rin and her holding hands and smiling and one with Miki with Miki singing and Luka mid-twirl. I flicked through a few more pages. There was the page with our previous conversation. I came across one more with writing, but it didn't look like a conversation.

"Is this... a song?"

Luka hid her face with her hair and nodded shyly. I read it and looked back up at her. She was looking at me with hopeful eyes, her fists clenched.

"It's good. Real good."

Luka's eyes lit up and she grabbed the sketchbook and pencil, opening the page where our previous conversation was.

_'You are the first person I've showed, Mr. Kaito. Meiko doesn't usual look past the sketches, so she hasn't seen them. I am glad you like them, sir.'_

"You don't have to keep calling me 'Mr. Kaito'. Just Kaito will do. Everyone else calls me that," I said, smirking a little.

She let out a small gasp and wrote something down. _'I don't know sir, I think I will feel more comfortable referring to you as Mr. Kaito. I hope it does not bother you!'_

I shrugged. "Fine. Just, drop the 'sir' at least," I added, grinning a bit. She nodded back, a smile blooming on her face. Suddenly, something caught her eye and she jumped out of her seat, leaving the sketchbook. I looked up to see what had startled her and saw her chasing a blue butterfly, arms outstretched, ready to catch it. I hid a smirk and picked up the book, flicking back to the songs. There were a few in English and some in Japanese. Some were ones she had actually written and others were English songs that had been translated into Japanese. She had 'Beauty and the Beast' and 'Can You Feel the Love Tonight' translated. She was clearly a fan of Disney movies.

Luka sat back down, slumping in the chair. I guess the butterfly eluded her. She picked up the rose, placed it on the bench and began to finish off her sketch. I watched as her wrist makes little flicks, shading in the shadows. It only took ten minutes before she finished. She held it up and showed it to me, a small smile indicating that she was hoping for praise.

"Cool," I replied. She gave me a grin and wrote something quickly on a page.

_'Mr. Kaito, may I sketch you?'_ she asked. I sighed but nodded. Luka took in a quick intake of air, maybe a silent squeal. She stood up and stood in front of me, one hand on her hip and the other stroking her chin as she stared down at me. I was used to being taller than most people. It was weird being stared down, especially by a girl.

Eventually, she grabbed my arms and placed them so they were resting on my lap. She gently place her hands on either side of my head and tilted back so I was looking up at the cloudy sky. She placed her two fingers on my eyelids and closed them. When she took them away, I heard her clap happily and sit down beside me. I opened one eye to look at her. She took the pencil and began to draw my general outline.

I sat staring up at the sky for the better half of an hour. I drifted in and out of sleep and thought. I remembered how Kaiko used to try and draw our bedroom when she got back from the hospital. Then, when she went into relapse, she'd take it to the hospital with her. The only problem was that Kaiko wasn't a very good artist. Her attempt at the bunk bed was so bad that I laughed when she showed it to our family. This earned me harsh glares and an hour in my room. The silent rule was that you don't offend Kaiko. Anything she does is perfect. Though I also remember Kaiko thanking me for being honest about the drawing.

A loud bell is what woke me up from my thoughts. I glanced over at the school and heard people laughing and chatting. I was desperate to meet up with Yuma and show him he couldn't walk all over me like he probably thought he could. Also, there was very little conversation with Luka. She may have been nice and kind, but she wasn't a very good conversationalist.

"Kaito! Kait-... Kaito?"

My eyes snapped open and I looked towards the voice to find Lily, staring at me with her crisp blue eyes. I sat up a bit, a little embarrassed of the fact that I fainted after smoking some weed. I mean, I was the kid that lit the school on fire!

But one look at Lily's eyes showed that she didn't think it was a laughing matter at all. Her expression was worried, with a hint of relief. Without any warning, she flung herself at me, knocking the air out of me.

"Omigod, Kaito! I was so worried! You collapsed like that and I didn't know what to do!" she squealed, squeezing all available oxygen out of my chest.

She sat up, one hand resting on my chest and the other cupping my cheek. "Are you sure you're okay?" she asked, sounding sincerely worried.

I raised an eyebrow at her. "This is a very different personality to the one you usually have," I commented.

She brushed my comment aside and planted a quick kiss on my cheek. My face heated up a little but I remained cool. Lily smiled sweetly and her gaze shifted from mine to over my shoulder. I turned to see what she was looking at. Luka was sitting at the end of the bench, clutching her sketchbook to her chest. Her eyes were wide as she stared at Lily. Then, suddenly, her usual warm eyes turned cold and dead. I looked over at Lily to find her giving Luka a similar look. There was a definite tension between the two girls.

"Oh, Megurine, I didn't see you there," Lily said, sticking her little button nose in the air. Luka shrank a few inches when she heard her voice. Her head and neck recoiled into her shoulders. She opened a page and scribbled something down quickly and held up the page. I noticed how much her hand was shaking, how her writing wasn't as neat and her bottom lip quivering.

_'Hello, Miss Lily, madam. Mr. Kaito, I shall be leaving. Thank you for your unnecessary company, it was quite gentlemanly of you. I shall leave you two be.'_

With that, she stood up and ran. I saw her give Lily one last look before disappearing into the crowd of people outside the garden entrance.

**Sorry for taking so long with the update. From now on, Scarred for Life will be updated on Saturdays and Behind the Mask (my RinxLen story) will be updated on Sundays. With my exams coming up this year I don't have a lot of spare time on my hands.**

**Thank you to reviewers:**

**-StandingAloneStill  
****-Kegi Springfield  
****-Ambokiko  
****-luthor112  
****-Blossom the Cellist  
****-DoniLALALALALALALovesssssYOU  
****-sasusaku3623649  
****-Luka Megurine **_**(Hey Luka!)**_

**Seventh chapter and I'm already at 30 reviews. Thanks so much guys! This story is no way near over. I'm aiming at maybe 30 chapters, perhaps longer. Keep those reviews coming!**


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapter 8**

After Luka left, Lily's body relaxed. She turned to me and smiled, sitting down beside me.

"So, how do you feel?" she asked, gently placing her hand on mine.

I shrugged. Lily's eyes narrowed and she grabbed my chin, forcing me to look up at her. "Shrugging isn't an answer," she said sternly.

I was shocked. She actually wanted an answer out of me? I can remember when Kaiko went into relapse at eight, I broke my leg about a week after. Sure, Mom and Dad took me to the hospital and I was taken care of, but I wasn't actually _taken care_ of. I learned, at eight, that whatever position I was in, Kaiko always had it worse. I figured people never really cared and asked out of sheer politeness. So I always shrugged. The response was usual a sigh and then they left me alone.

"W-Well... I guess I feel better now," I said slowly, still not quite used to the attention I was being given. Lily gestured for me to continue. "My head was pretty messed up and I threw up behind the wall, but it's cleared up now and my stomach has settled down..."

Lily nodded and placed her hand back on her lap. "Good. Next time I ask you how you feel, I want a full answer, not just a shrug of the shoulders!"

I nodded again. Lily smiled and began to fiddle with the end of her, um, skirt. "I came here for a few reasons..." she began. She took a deep breath before continuing. "One was to ask how you were feeling. Second was to tell you that Yuma wants to talk to you tomorrow. I don't know why, he wouldn't tell me. And the last..."

"Yeah..?" I prompted. If she just dropped it, I'd be very annoyed.

"Well, there's a disco on this Saturday... There's a dancing competition, a slow dance and then just dancing. And I was wondering... You know, if you wanna..."

I let out an audible sigh and rested my head on my arm that was resting on my leg. "Do you wanna go to this disco thingy with me, Lily?" I asked.

Lily looked over at me and squealed. "Yes, yes, yes!" She jumped up and planted a quick peck on my lips. Grinning, she waved and ran off. I lifted a hand and gently felt my own lips before grinning and walking back to the dorms.

I reached out to open the door, only to have it opened before me. I looked up to see who was on the other side. It was Meiko. Her eyes widened when she saw me and her mouth fell. I prepared myself for another slap across the face. If there was one thing I learned about Meiko, it was that she was very protective of Luka.

Meiko broke out into a huge grin and wrapped her arms around my chest and lifting me up and spinning me around. I wiggled out of her grip. "H-Hey! Let me down fool! You're not supposed to lift me up!"

Meiko shrugged. "S'not my fault your unusually light." She grinned again, giving me another hug.

"What's with all the love and affection?" I asked, raising an eyebrow.

"I dunno what you did, but Luka came back into the dorm happy and joyful. She's teaching the guys how to waltz for that disco thing on Saturday." She gestured over her shoulder. Luka was holding Gakupo's hand and teaching him where to put the other one. She nodded to Miku to turn on the music. She did so and they started dancing. If you can call it that. Gakupo is a horrible dancer and, standing next to Luka, he looked even worse.

"Who's Gacky going with?" I asked. Meiko stept back inside the dorm and I followed her. She closed the door and leant against and I stood next to her.

"Well, as far as I know, he wants to ask Gumi to go but is too nervous. He was spouting some jibberish about how 'knowing how to dance will give him courage'. Just a whole load of bull really. He's just trying to cover up the fact that he's a coward."

I snickered and noticed Len and Piko sitting on the floor and leaning against the wall, watching the failure that was Gakupo dance. "Who're Len and Piko going with?"

"Len asked Rin and she said yes but then she added that if he don't know how to waltz, she will kill him. I guess Piko asked Miki in his... own little way. I dunno, she seems happy though."

I nodded absentmindedly and looked back at Luka. Gakupo said something and she threw her head back, her shoulders shaking and a huge smile across her face. The music started again and they began dancing again. In fact, it looked like Gakupo was getting the hang of it.

"Who's Luka going with?" I asked, before I could stop myself.

Meiko gave me a sad look and looked back at Luka, smiling bitterly. "Me and Miku," she answered simply. I gave her a look of confusion, waiting for her to elaborate. When she didn't, I tried to prompt her in the right direction.

"Don't you and Miku have _guys_ you'd liked to go with? Why are you going with Luka?"

Meiko let a small smile pass over her features as Luka held her arm out and twirled Gakupo under it. He let out a laugh and caught her in a hug, ruffling her hair at the same time.

"Because if I don't, who will? Luka doesn't have many friends; people judge her too fast. If Miku and I don't look out for her, she'll be all alone. I'd love to go with this guy called Meito and Miku has a huge crush on someone called Mikuo but if we don't look after Luka, no one will..."

I looked back at the happy, smiling girl. All she had was her friends in dorm V-03, no one else wanted to talk to her. It was a lot like the Kaiko situation. I was all Kaiko had. I practically gave up my social life making sure she was happy. I smiled sadly as Luka pushed Gakupo down the hallway to where Gumi was. She grabbed Len's hand and began to begin teaching him the dance. I remembered I didn't know how to waltz either.

I patted Meiko on the shoulder. "I want to help," I said.

She raised an eyebrow, confused. "Help with what? My maths homework? Cause I could use some..."

I rolled my eyes at her. "No, dumbass. I want to help with Luka. I want to be her friend too, someone she can rely on, someone to protect her and make her smile." Didn't realise how gay that sounded until after I said it. Oops.

A grin spread across Meiko's face. she went to twirl me around again but I stopped her. She settled for an ordinary hug, which I accepted half-heartedly. She let go, gave me one last grin and walked down the hallway to her cubicle. I made my way to the wall and slid down it, waiting for her to be done with Piko. Len had been easy for her to teach and Piko looked like he wasn't going to be much harder.

When Luka finished dancing with Piko, she looked around quickly. Her eyes landed on me and they widened. I grinned sheepishly, standing to my feet.

"You don't mind teaching me, do you?"

**Thank you to reviewers:**

**-RageKaze  
****-Kegi Springfield  
****-karenanzora 90  
****-Ambokiko  
****-A Crazy Moron  
****-DoniLALALALALALALovesssssYOU**


	9. Chapter 9

**Chapter 9**

Luka looked at me with shocked eyes. I stood awkwardly in front of her, shifting from foot to foot. All that was running through my mind was 'Please don't slap me, please don't slap me...'

Instead, her mouth spread into a wide grin and she held out her hand for me to take. It was my turn to look at her with shocked eyes. She didn't hate me? She didn't want to rip out my guts? I ditched her for Lily, someone she clearly didn't get along with, and didn't even apoloigise for not stopping her or for not following after her.

I hesitantly took her hand. She smiled sweetly and led me into the open area. She took the hand that was laying by my side and placed it on her waist. She then put her hand on my shoulder. I had no idea how she was supposed to teach me, considering she couldn't talk.

Luka nodded to Miku to turn on the music. She turned back to me, gave me the sweetest of smiles and began to dance slowly. She would push and pull me in different directions until I managed to get hold of the pattern. Luka grinned and let me take the lead. I watched my feet, in their crummy $2 trainers, dance back and forth with ease. Luka's feet, in their red doc martens, danced on their toes, gently and elegantly taking each step.

I felt a cold hand under my chin. It lifted my head from my feet to azure eyes. Luka shook her head and pointed at her eyes, indicating to watch them. I did, despite how awkward I felt staring at her and have her stare back. Though it was only then I noticed how wise her eyes looked. They were deep and held a wisdom that I couldn't even imagine.

"Are you mad at me?" I asked suddenly, still dancing. Luka cocked her head to the side, confused.

"For earlier," I elaborated. "With... Lily."

Luka's mouth formed a small 'o' but she shook her head quickly. Her eyes darted away for a moment, thinking about something. She returned her gaze to mine, a question lingering on her lips. She pointed to me and then our feet. I looked down to see them still dancing.

"Are you trying to ask who I'm going to the dance with?"

Luka nodded slowly, almost as if she didn't want to know the answer. "I-I, uh, um..." I stuttered. Luka's gaze narrowed on me, silently demanding an answer. I didn't like her glare. She was always smiling or just looking on calmly. Her glare was scary and didn't suit her little face.

"Lily..." I admitted quietly. Luka nodded, smiling sadly.

"Did something happen between you two?" I asked, curiously. Luka gave me a shocked look but recovered quickly, shaking her head too quickly for it to be true.

"Come on, I'm not stupid. You were both very tense when she showed up." Luka shook her head even more, glaring again slightly. I dropped the subject quickly, not wanting to see her angry.

The song came to an end and Luka quickly pushed away from me. She courtsied, gave me a smile that didn't reach her eyes and ran down the hall to her room. Great, I made her upset. I went to go after but decided against and just walked down to my room. I sat down on my bed and rested my head in my hands, combing through the tangly mess of my hair.

From the corner of my eye, I saw my phone vibrate and light up, indicating that I had a text. I grabbed it and flicked open the screen. My phone was old. Like, real old.

On the screen, there was a message. I opened it up, my eyebrows furrowing in confusion.

_From: Mum_

_How is school?_

I glared at the message, gripping the phone tightly in my hand. In a fit of rage, I flung it at the wall. It crashed against the wall with a bang and fell behind Gakupo's bed. I fell on the bed, whimpering slightly. How dare they think that they can just send me here? And then act like we're best friends! I was used! Used and exsited for Kaiko's benefit only.

I heard the door open and held my breath, hoping whoever it was would think I was asleep and leave. The door closed and I thought they had left. But someone rested their hand on my back and I jumped up, whipping around to see the perpetrator. It was Luka.

Luka saw my slightly red eyes and looked at me with concerned ones. She shuffled closer and wrapped her arms around my waist, leaning against my chest. I placed a hand on her shoulder and buried my face in her hair, not caring how unmanly I looked. When I had had a rough day in school, Kaiko used to give me a big hug and whispered how, even though Mom and Dad never really appricated me, she would always be there and I would always be her big brother. I miss though days.

Luka looked up at me and, for a moment, I saw my sister. Luka's azure eyes turned a deep blue, looking up at me with concern and her long, tangly pink hair turned short, blue and smooth. I didn't want to admit it but... I missed my sister.

"I miss Kaiko..." I mumbled. Luka took out a small notebook from her pcket and wrote something on it. She showed it to me, her eyes sad and lonely.

_'I have a brother too, Mr. Kaito. His name is Luki and I miss him ever so much... He's always so sweet and kind to me, always looking out for me, never letting anyone tease or harm me. It's awfully hard having to be away from him.'_

"Kaiko's my twin. She's not very well, and never has been. I used to stand beside her all the time and stand up for her. She's the complete opposite to me. She's so sweet and caring, and I'm not. It's actually our birthday on Sunday," I told her, wiping my eyes with the back of my hand. Luka smiled, wrote something on the page and showed it to me.

_'Maybe we're not so different, Mr. Kaito.'_

I gave her a small grin. She stood up and held out her hand, helping me up. I checked the alarm clock on the wall quickly. It was 6:30, time for dinner.

Luka and I walked to the Shokuhin hall together. As we got closer, Luka clung to my arm. I gave her a look, waiting for an explanation, but she ignored me. I saw Meiko and Gakupo outside, waving madly at us. When we got to them, Meiko took hold of Luka's free hand.

"It's okay honey. You don't let them get to you," she said. Luka nodded, releasing her grip on me slighly. Gakupo grinned at her and she smiled back. I was completely lost. Without any explanation, we walked into the Shokuhin hall together.

**Thank you to reviewers:**

**-Karenanzora 90**

**-Ambokiko**

**-Kegi Springfield**

**-doniLALALALALALALovesssssYOU**

**'**_**Shokuhin**_**' means food in Japanese.**


	10. Chapter 10

**The internet was down all weekend so I didn't get to post a chapter. As an apology, you get two chapters this week!**

**Chapter 10**

Gakupo walked into the hall first, followed by me, followed by Luka and Meiko. Luka had her head down, covering her face with her hair. Meiko stood protectively by her, holding her hand with a tight grip.

The hall was huge. Twenty tables that could each fit about 10 students were lined up. 5 rows and four columns. I could see Rin, Len, Miki, Piko, Gumi and Miku already at a table. Gakupo was walking towards them. I decided to follow him.

"Hey Lukesy-Pukesy!"

I looked over to the voice that called Luka. It was a table with three girls. One had long, wavy blonde hair with a small crown placed on top. One had really long pink hair and the last also had blonde hair but was wearing cat ears on her head (who told her it looked good?). The girl with cat ears had spoken, a sneer on her face. Luka looked at her with sad, rejected eyes.

"What did the fish say to the shark? Go on, tell us!"

Luka's eyes were already beginning to water. She started to tug at her sleeves and shook her head. Cat Ears rolled her eyes, sighing.

"You'ree so _dumb _Luka. Even that fish can talk. By the way, the answer was 'More than Lukesy-Pukesy!'" She burst out laughing, as did Crown and Pinkie. Meiko grabbed Luka's arm and tugged her back, glaring at the three girls.

"Listen, here you air-head bitches! You leave Luka alone or I'll-"

"Meiko!" Crown interupted. "It's the girl with the fake boobs! How much it cost you to get those done, hey?"

Meiko's face went red with embarassment and she covered her chest with her arms. Tears were flowing down Luka's face as she gazed hopelessly at her friend. The three girls started giggling and snickering. Then, one of them took hold of their plastic forks and flung it at them. They snickered, throwing all of their cutlery at Luka and Meiko. I remembered when Kaiko would walk through the playground in Middle School and children would fling twigs and grass at her, calling her diseased and infectious. So when one of the girls picked up their milk carton and took aim to hit Luka, I jumped in front of her catching it in mid-air.

Luka and Meiko looked at me with a mixture of shock and relief. The three girls gave me a strange look, not sure what to make of me. I took in their appearance quickly. They were the kind that wore too much fake tan, too much make up and too little clothes.

I clenched my fist, squashing the carton. Then I flung it on the ground and brought my foot down, stomping madly upon it. The hall was quiet as everyone stared at me throwing a temper tantrum. I brought my harsh glare up from the carton to the three girls, who were quivering in their seats. I had let girls like this pick on Kaiko, but I don't make the same mistake twice.

"Don't you say fucking shit to her, you hear me?" I whispered dangerously. "You say one fucking word to her and I will punch your pathetic little faces in, you little shits."

With that I spat on the carton and threw it at them. I grabbed Luka and Meiko's arms and dragged them to the table where V-03 were sitting. Before I left I turned and smirked at the three girls. "By the way, nice tan. Orange is my favourite colour."

Their mouths fell open and I walked away, smirking and dragging Meiko and Luka behind me. I walked up to the table, let go of them and sat down next to Gakupo and across from Meiko.

"Dude, that was brilliant!" Len said, standing up to high-five me. Rin bounced up and down beside him, clapping her hands together.

"Yeah, those bitches have been picking on Luka for ages now," said Gumi. I looked over at Luka who was staring down at her plate, fiddling with her hair. Meiko still had her arms crossed over her chest and was staring into space. Miku cme over, squeezed in beside the both of them and wrapped her arms around their shoulders.

"You don't listen to one word they say Luka. They're just jealous that you have friends ten time nicer than anyone they've ever met. And Meiko, if that's the only thing they can pick out about you, then that's just pathetic. You be proud of your body!"

The two girls gave Miku a big hug, Meiko laughing and Luka grinning broadly. They were just like sisters. Gakupo looked up and saw the trolley of food coming from the kitchen. He helped the dinner lady unload our ten plates and set them in front of us. Of course, she just walked off without so much as a 'thank you'.

I picked up my fork and began shovelling food into my mouth. I hadn't eaten anything since yesterday's breakfast. Everyone began to talk and I listened into the conversations.

"Miku, when are you performing next?"

Miku looked up from her food to Gumi. She smiled shyly. "Next week actually."

"Performing? Huh?"

Miki giggled at me. I was staring at everyone with slight confusion, food still in my mouth. Luka covered her mouth with her hand, a smile blooming on her face. I wiped my face with the back of my hand and swallowed the mouthful of food (attractive, ain't I?)

"Miku's a singer at a local karaoke club down town. She's fair good at it two!" Miki explained

I raised an eyebrow. "A star in the making." Miku blushed and looked back down at her plate.

...

After dinner, I walked out of the Shokuhin hall before everyone else. As I was walking to the dorms, someone grabbed me and pulled me to the side, out of the street lights that decorated the campus. I squinted to see who it was.

"Kaito, it's me. Lily."

I sighed and rolled my eyes. Lily released her death grip on my arm and put a finger to my lips. "Tomorrow, meet me behind the wall when school starts. Don't wear your uniform."

"What are you-"

"It's a surprise!" With a giggle and a peck on the cheek, she ran off. I walked back to the dormitories, up three flights of stairs and into my dorm. People were running around, getting ready for bed. I spotted Luka from the corner of my eye. She was sitting in a corner with her sketchpad. I walked over and sat beside her, peering into the sketchbook. She noticed my presence and turned to face me.

"You okay?" I asked, referring to earlier on.

Luka nodded but stopped, wiping her eyes before shaking her head fiercely. Tears began streaming down her face and I started to panic. The hell do you do when a girl starts crying?! So I just wrapped an arm around her shoulders. She leant on my shoulder sniffling.

"It's okay, it's okay. Don't let 'em get to you, baby girl," I whispered, using the pet name I gave to Kaiko when she was upset. Luka looked up at me with sad eyes and I gave her a somewhat comforting smile. She returned it with a weak one.

I stood up and extended a hand to her. She sniffed and took it. I helped her to her feet and began walking to my room. Luka followed me. I stopped in front of her door and gave her a half-smile.

"You get some rest, sleep always helps."

Luka grinned and nodded. She turned to the door and waved at me.

"Night baby girl."

_Dear Diary,_

_Maybe Kaito's not as scary as he looks and tries to be. I really appreciated his company today at the garden, until Miss Lily turned up. I think she's his new girlfriend. Isn't ironic how he has been here for three days and already has a girlfriend and I have been here for five years and haven't so much as gained a friend outside my dorm? I guess that's just life. Those girls were there again at dinner. SeeU, IA and Galaco. What kind of name is SeeU? Meiko tried to stand up for me but they turned on her too. But Kaito yelled at them and scared them away! Hopefully they'll leave me alone..._

_Oh! It's lights off now. Gotta go!_

_Luka_


	11. Chapter 11

**Second chapter of the weekend. Sorry it's a little later than anticipated. By the by, you like the new story image? Made it myself! Anyways, enjoy!**

**Chapter 11**

I woke up late the next morning. Remembering Lily's instructions, I pulled on the clothes I was wearing the day before and stuck my head out of the door. No one was in the hallway. I checked my watch. It was half seven, they had all gone to breakfast. I brushed my hair my dragging my hand through it and hoping I didn't look a mess.

I walked downstairs, over to the Ringu and behind the wall. I took a quick look over at the Shokuhin Hall, where my dorm were eating lunch and probably not noticing my absence.

"Sup Kaito."

I turned around to find Yuma standing about 5 meters away from me. My eyes immeadiatly narrowed. Yuma put his hands up, his face somewhere between worry and smugness.

"Don't shoot, dude. I wanna apologise."

I straightened, giving him a confused look, and waited for him to elaborate. Seeing that I was not about to attack him, he shoved his hands back in his pockets.

"It wasn't right of me to give you the drug. Let's face, none of us could have taken it. I asked Rook to get his hands on some, his Dad got put in jail for drug dealin' so I figured he would have some ties. It was a test, you know. To be honest, I wasn't sure of what I thought about you. You looked the part but you're attitude is funny. Lily says you got put in the dorm with the dumb girl."

I nodded, though my hands curled into fists behind my back. Luka was not _dumb_,she was _mute_. I wasn't about to argue with Yuma though, so I gestured for him to continue.

"Point I tryin' to get at is, you passed. I've decided you're cool, Rook and Dell seem to like you, Neru thinks you're cool, Haku doesn't know who you are and Lily's obsessed with you. So, I think you're cool. Are we okay?"

He held his hand out to shake, looking at me with a somewhat sincere expression. I looked down at his hand, back up at him and grinned.

"As long as you don't offer me anymore drugs, we're cool." I shook his hand and Yuma grinned, the first non-evil one I've seen from him.

"No more drugs," he agreed. Letting go of my hand, he leant against the wall. I stuck my hand back in my pockets and shuffled my weight from one foot to another. You could tell that autumn was creeping up. The wind was blowing and the air was nippy.

"So, why am I down here?" I asked. "Did Lily tell me to skip class, not wear my uniform and come down here just so you could apologise?"

Yuma chuckled and shook his head. "Nah, we're waiting for Rook, Lily, Dell, Neru and Haku to show their sorry faces. Then we're goin' somewhere. A Mystery Tour, if you will."

We waited for another 10 minutes for the other 5 to show up. You could see Yuma's irratated meter rising each minute. So when Dell and Haku _did _show up, steam was coming out of his ears.

"And _what _took you so long?" he spat.

Dell pointed accusingly at Haku. "Look at 'er, not me. First she wanted breakfast so we 'ad to go to the Shokuhin hall. Then she said she needed a ciggy so I 'ad to run down to the local shop, school don't sell fags. Then she started whinin' about 'er skin!"

Haku only giggled at her boyfriend's annoyance. Dell shot her a nasty look, snapping a ciggarette he was holding in his hand while muttering 'Chicks and their fuckin' needs..."

Luckily, he was saved by the arrival of Lily, Rook and Neru. Yuma switched his irratated glaer from Haku and fixed it upon the two girls and boy. "What's your excuse?"

Neru shrugged, clearly not worried about Yuma's head exploding. "Dunno. Just late, I guess." Yuma was going to have permanent frown wrinkles on his forehead by the time he left, judging by how much he was frowning. Eventually he just sighed, mumbled, "Lets go." and walked away. We all followed him like lost puppies.

I shivered. The morning frost was really cold. Suddenly, I felt a warm hand slip into my pocket and grab my hand. I looked over at the hand and found Lily, smiling at me. She wasn't wearing her usual outfit, she must have felt the cold too. Instead she was wearing a off-shoulder black jumper and jeans. She looked nice, less dolled up.

We walked hand-in-hand until we arrived at the bus stop. The bus was about to take off when Yuma decided to run at it, shouting and yelling like a lunatic. The bus pulled over and the door open. The bus driver did not look happy, accusing us of 'holding up people's busy schedules.' He shut up pretty quickly when Rook gave him 6000 yen.*

We sat at the back of the bus, taking up about three seats. Neru squeezed between Rook and Yuma, with much complaining from both of them. Dell and Haku sat next to each other. Haku began to fall asleep, despite the fact that it was only a ten minute drive, stops included. Lily sat next to me, staring out the window. She seemed much more peaceful today, not fighting for my attention or giggling annoyingly. She just seemed... Normal. And it was nice.

The bus began to near a stop and Yuma stood up gesturing for us to stand up too. Neru lost her footing and pushed Rook into Haku, who fell against Dell, who got his face squished against the window. Neru, Rook and Yuma began cackling madly at Dell's misfortune. Dell stormed off the bus quickly, rubbing his cheek and mumbling.

We stepped out in front of a large shopping centre. Lily, Neru and Haku squealed, holding each others hands happily. The moment they went in, they began heading towards a clothes shop. But Yuma restrained them, tutting, and instead walked towards a cafe.

We were greeted by a girl, around the same age as us. She had her dark hair hel back with two chopsticks and was wearing a pink kimono. She smiled politely, bowing low.

"Good day, sirs and madams. My name is Mizki, I'll be your waitress!" Grinning she led us over to a table, set out the menus, bowed again and left.

Neru opened her menu and began licking her lips. "Ooooh! Let me see here..." Rook only rolled his eyes. I turned to Lily.

"Lily... How did you know I was in the same dorm as Lu-... Er, the mute girl?"

Lily pointed to Neru. "Neru's sister is in the same dorm as you and Megurine. I also kinda assumed since you were with her yesterday. Wednesdays are her days off, y'know."

I turned to Neru. "Your _sister _is in V-03?! Who is she?"

Neru looked up from the menu long enough to answer, "Hatsune Miku. I'm Hatsune Neru."

Mizki came over, took our orders and returned with them speedily. We ate quickly, paid and left. Yuma refused to go up and give Mizki the money so I had to do it. I asked him why but he only muttered something, turning slightly pink.

...

The day was drawing to a close. It was near 5 when we all hoped back on the bus. I had had fun, probably the most fun I'd had since I came here. Back on the bus, Lily fell asleep, her head resting on my shoulder. I put my head on her's, smiling at her angelic face. Neru and Yuma were bickering in front of me, Rook was squished in between them and Dell was trying to keep his cigarette out of reach of Haku's hands. I grinned silently to myself. They may have offered me drugs, but they were pretty cool. I think I'll stick around with them for awhile.

I let my eyes close and wrapped my fingers around Lily's small hand.

***6000 yen would be about $50.**

**Thank you to reviewers:**

**-guest**

**-karenanzora 09**

**-Kegi Springfield**

**-Ambokiko**

**-doniLALALALALALALovesssssYOU**

**-Sal the Happs Dude T3T**

**-Asshole (Heehee, that's weird to type)**

**-TheVocaloidMaster**

**-ManonVarendaz**

**Um, I'd like to address something that a reviewer said to me. The reason Kaito think certain things are 'unmanly' and 'gay' even when they're not and are just sweet is because of his upbringing. Kaito has been raised on the beliefs that 'Boys don't cry' and 'To be tough is to not have feelings' and 'Feelings are stupid'. You'll see that as the story goes on and his character develops.**


	12. Chapter 12

**Chapter 12**

Friday passed quickly. I was back in school, telling each teacher about my 'virus' and how I was 'sick' yesterday too. They all accepted it without too much thought though. Well, except one or two. Ms Mew gave me her signature 'I-don't-belive-you' look but told me to sit down anyway. See how easy it is to cut class?

I woke up Saturday at 10, just how I liked. Today, we were free to do whatever the crap you wanted. Some of the students' parents came to visit them and took them out for a few hours. Obviously, my parents were not going to.

I dragged myself out of the bed and forced myself to get dressed. I grabbed an old woolen hat I had, some old gloves and cursed because I didn't have a scarf. I walked outside, ate breakfast quickly and went behind the wall to where Yuma and co. usually sat. But only Rook was there. He was leaning against the wall, flicking his lighter on and off. I walked over to him.

"Heya Rook," I said.

Rook looked up, a sour puss on his face. He gave me a small smile and turned back to the lighter. I cleared my throat again, feeling very awkward. I hadn't actually had a conversation with Rook. He was always following Yuma, like a loyal servant. But here he was, alone.

"Where's Yuma?" I asked. "And Dell and Haku and Neru and Lily?"

Rook looked up at me with a bitter smile. "Gone out. Dell went to town with Haku, Neru's parents took her and Miku out, Yuma's gone to visit his sister who lives out of town and Lily's off with her mother and step-father."

I was almost scared to ask but I swallowed and looked Rook directly in the eye. "And... What about you?"

Rook looked at me shocked, surprised I even asked. "Yuma told you, didn't he? About how my Pa's in jail for selling drugs. He was a good man though, real family one. After he was arrested, Ma got a divorce and shoved me off to this school to get rid off me. I ain't got no one."

He glared harshly at the ground. "Bet you were raised sucking a silver spoon, eh? Bet your Ma and Pa put you here for the 'education'."

I glared back at him, scowling deeply. "Ah shut it! My sister has bone cancer, osteosarcoma. We're always in and out of hospital, paying money for chemo, the whole lot! My Mom and Dad always gave her the most attention, neglecting me completely. In an attempt to gain their attention, I got three ear piercings, a tongue piercings, began smoking, stayed out way past midnight, anything I could think of. One night, Mom and Dad called me in, asking for blood and marrow samples. I refused and stormed out. That night, I set fire to the school. Mom and Dad had enough, Kaiko had just been emmitted back into hospital, so they packed me off here. And you think you're bad!" I huffed, folding my arms across my chest like a spoilt brat.

Rook looked at me with wide eyes. "S-Sorry, man. Didn't know."

I took a deep breath and unfolded my arms, shoving my hands back in my pockets. "S'alright. Sorry 'bout you too, I guess."

Rook grinned. "Parents suck, eh?"

I nodded, returning the grin. Rook looked back down at his lighter, sighed and shoved it back in his pocket. "Hey, you mind leaving me alone for awhile? J-Just wanna be left to my thoughts."

I nodded and turned on my heel. I walked out into the Ringu and stopped, looking for somewhere to go. My eyes fell on the garden so I walked briskly over.

The air was cold and you could see the frost from the previous night hanging on the flowers. Even though it was my second time being here, its beauty didn't fail to shock me. If I stood on my tippy-toes, I could see a hill with a tree on top. I continued through the maze of garden until I didn't even know how to get back. I walked quickly, with my hands in my pockets and my shoulders shrugged up in an attempt to keep my neck warm. It wasn't working... I really needed a scarf.

Just as I was about to turn around, I heard a familiar laugh. It was coming from behind the hedge. I turned the corner, looking to see who it was.

Sitting down on a bench were Meiko and Luka. They were both wrapped up in coats, hats, gloves and (goddammit) scarves. Luka was sitting with her back to me and Meiko in front of her. She caught a glimse of me over Luka's shoulder and waved me over.

"Heya Kaito!"

I smiled and walked over. Meiko pushed Luka gently and patted the spot beside her. Luka smiled shyly and waved when I sat down.

"So, why you not out and about with your parents?" I asked the two of them, rubbing my hands together.

"Luka's brother is coming to collect her, isn't he darling?" Luka nodded, a big grin on her face. She told me about her brother on Thursday. I wished I had enough money to visit Kaiko in the hospital. I'd have to visit her tomorrow, it was her birthday...

"What about you Meiko?"

Meiko smiled sadly, her eyes gazing off into the distance. "My Mama and Papa died a few years ago. Car crash."

I instantly felt bad. "I-I didn't mean..." Wow, just wow. I made two people upset. First Rook, then Meiko.

Meiko shook her head, grinning. "It's fine! If they hadn't past away, I wouldn't have been sent here and I never would have met Luka! See, every misfortune has its perks. I know Mama and Papa are smiling down at me now, and they're always watching me!"

Luka pulled at Meiko's sleeve and showed her something written on her notebook. Meiko giggled at whatever it was and hugged her. "Mama and Papa think you're an adorable piece of pie and love you like jelly tots!" she squealed. Luka smiled back, letting out a silent giggle.

"Luka?"

I looked up at the unfamiliar voice. Standing in front of me was a tall man with light pnik hair and azure eyes. Luka grinned hugely and ran over to him, letting him spin her around in a hug. He put her down and smiled at Meiko, who smiled back. His gaze turned to me and I could already feel the 'I-don't-like-this-guy' vibe coming from him.

"Luki, this is Kaito. He's new in our dorm. Kaito, this is Luki, Luka's brother," Meiko said.

I looked back up at Luki, my eyes narrowed in confusion. Besides the pink hair and blue eyes, Luka and her brother looked nothing alike! Her face was round and cute while his face was more oval-like. Luka had a small, button nose and Luki had a long pointy one. Luka was as pale as a ghost and her brother was more tanned.

"Kaito... You one of Luka's friends?" Luki asked suspiciously.

I froze. Was I her friend? Did she consider me a friend? Was I in the 'acquaintance' category or the mere 'roommate' category? Even worse, what if I was in the 'disliked' category?!

Luckily for me, Luka nodded fiecely, her hands on her hips. She waggled her finger in front of Luki's face, who only laughed and hugged her again.

"Sorry, Kaito. I'm a little protective of my little Luka." You think? He was sending me death glares!

Luki took hold of Luka's hand and began to lead her out of the garden, calling out a goodbye to Meiko and I. Luka turned to wave at us before running to keep up with him and leaving us behind.

**Thank you to reviewers:**

**-Sheepy**

**-karenanzora 09**

**-Kegi Springfield**

**-Ambokiko**

**-Sal The Happs Dude T3T**

**Guys... We're at sixty reviews! On a KaitoxLuka story too! One of the most underrated pairings in vocaloid history and we're got to sixty reviews! Thank you so so so much to every reviewer, follower and favouriter out there. The story's also almost at 2000 views! This makes me so happy, you don't even know!**


	13. Chapter 13

**Chapter 13**

Ispent the rest of the day hanging around with Meiko. I found that when she wasn't beating people up for hurting Luka, she could be very childish, running around and squealing randomly. Nearing 5 pm, we went to the car park and waited for Luka to return.

"You know, Kaito," Meiko said suddenly. "You're not as terrifying as you try to make yourself seem. When you came in, you seemed like this real rough guy and I was honestly quite intimidated. You want to know when I realised you had feelings?"

I snorted at that sentenced but gesture for her to continue. "It was when you stood up for Luka that day in the Shokuhin hall. Although your language wasn't fabulous, you did stand up for Luka, despite her disability."

I gazed down at my shoes, imagining Kaiko's smiling face. Even through her sickness, she managed to keep that smile and even pass it on to people who needed it. "Let's just say I know what it feels like," I muttered, not elaborating.

Meiko gave me a confused look and was about to ask me something but a loud honk interuppted her. She looked up to see a battered black car making its way into the carpark. Sticking her head out the window and waving madly was Luka. The car pulled to a stop in front of us and Meiko ran over to give Luka a hug.

Luka caught hold of Meiko's arm and pulled her over to the boot of the car, where she showed her something. Meiko gave Luka a confused look and Luka pointed at me, then back to the stuff in the boot. Luki came out of the car and whispered something into her ear. Meiko's eyes widened and she looked at me in shock before giggling. I was beginning to get very confused as all three of them whispered and giggled, sneaking looks at me.

Eventually, Luki clapped his hands together loudly, announcing his departure. Luka smiled and wrapped her arms around his waist, burying her head in his chest. Luki rested his head on Luka's, whispering and rocking her back and forth. When he let go, he gave a quick hug to Meiko, a quick wave to me and got into the car. He started the engine and drove off, Luka waving at the car until you couldn't see it anymore. She and Meiko picked up the bags left on the ground and began walking back to me.

I gave Luka a small grin, which she happily returned. I tried to sneak a peak in the bags but Luka slapped by head away, tutting.

"Come on, we've got to hurry!" Meiko announced. Luka grinned, nodding her head happily but I raised an eyebrow.

"Why are we hurrying?" I asked.

Meiko groaned and Luka rolled her eyes. "The dance, Kaito! The dance!" Meiko reminded me. Realisation dawned on me and I suddenly felt really stupid.

When we reached the dorms, the other four girls were running around, doing hair and trying on dresses. Miku was back from her trip with her parents and her eyes lit up when she saw Meiko and Luka. She practically dragged them into their cubicle and shut the door behind her. I walked slowly into my dorm and lay down on the bed.

The door was flung open and Gakupo marched in. His eyes landed on me and I can't tell whether they lit up or narrowed. Maybe a bit of both.

"Come on, you gotta get dressed!" he yelled. I glanced down at my clothes. Hoodie, jeans and crummy runners. Not too shabby.

"Can't I wear this?" I complained. Gakupo looked at me like I asked if I could go wearing a banana suit.

"Are you crazy?! At least put on a shirt!"

"I don't think I own one..."

With an exasperated sigh, Gakupo walked over to his wardrobe and opened. Inside were thousands of shirts and hundreds of pairs of jeans. I don't think he owned one hoodie! Or tracksuit! Gakupo, I need to introduce you to the world of comfortable clothing...

He stared long and hard at the many selections of shirts, back at me and back at the shirts. Am I doing something wrong? I felt like I was being examined closely for any faults. It was creeping me out.

Eventually he threw a grey shirt at me and told me to get changed. He left the room while I got dressed. Fuck, I didn't know how you were meant to wear a shirt if it wasn't for school. I stared at the item of clothing in my hands before putting it on. The amount of ways I tried! All buttons buttoned, the top button left unbuttoned, two buttons left unbuttoned. No matter how I wore it, I felt like I was being choked.

"Uh, Gakupo?" I called. "Ho-How do you wear the shirt?"

There was a loud groan from outside and Gakupo stormed in, complete despair written on his face.

"Name of God... Have you never worn a shirt outside school before?" he asked.

I shook my head and stared back down at the foreign object I was wearing. It was so uncomfortable!

"Undo the top button, don't tuck it into your jeans... Kaito, stop making that face! This is necessary!"

After much huffing and sighing from the both of us (I was doing the huffing, Gakupo was doing the sighing) I finally looked presentably. Though I still felt like I was being choked, it wasn't that bad. I didn't have to wear a tie, so that was a plus...

As I was about to leave, Gakupo called my name again. I though he was going to tell me that I needed to brush my hair or change my shoes but his face looked serious as he stared down at the ground.

"Usually, at these discos, I dance with Luka. This year, I wanted to say-"

I put my hands up quickly, hoping that he wasn't going to attack me. "It's okay! You can dance with her, I wasn't going to, I swear! Please, I don't have any romantic feelings towards Luka and I'm not going to steal her from you!"

"No, dumbass!" Gakupo yelled, his face going red. "If I liked Luka, I think I'd have to kill myself. She's like a baby sister to me and liking her would be wrong and gross and... Ew!" He made a face of disgust before calming down and looking at me seriously again. "No, I wanted to say that I want you to dance with her tonight."

I looked up in shock, waiting for him to explain. Gakupo cleared his throat and smiled sadly. "Luka has this idea in her head that no one really likes her. She thinks she's a chore and an inconvenience. As a favour to me, Meiko and Miku... Would you try and show her she isn't."

Kaiko's face flashed in my mind. When we were ten, Kaiko went into relapse. It was serious, the doctors didn't even know if she was going to make. Mom and Dad tried everything they could think of, literally flinging money at the doctors to try different operations. But nothing would work. I went to visit her one night, just her and I in the room. As I sat in beside her on the bed, holding her ice-cold hand, she uttered the words that will haunt me till my dying day.

_"Maybe it's best that I die, y'know. I won't be such an inconvenience to you, Mommy and Daddy. You'll get to make friends, have a normal life, not be weighed down with my illness. Yes... I think it's best if I go..."_

Luckliy, Kaiko made it. She recovered and was fitter than ever. But seeing her that night, tears running down her face and saying that it was better if she died... It broke my heart. Dad always told me that men have to be strong, boys don't cry but, that night, I broke into tears, sobbing and crying. No one but me knows that Kaiko wanted to die. Now, hearing that Luka feels the same way, I wanted to do something about it.

I looked up at Gakupo and nodded solemnly. "I'll do it."

**Thank you to reviewers:**

**-Sheepy**

**-Kegi Springfield**

**-karenanzora 09**

**-Ambokiko**

**-Sal The Happs Dude T3T**

**-Dwarfsniper**

**iNSaNiTY will not be updated this week guys. I don't know if Behind the Mask will be either. My aunt passed away this week and I didn't have a lot of free time. Next week this story, Behind the Mask, iNSaNiTY and a surprise LuKaito story will all be updated.**


End file.
